Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents)
Summary Cosmo Julius Cosma is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy, and Chloe's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda, and his son, Poof. Cosmo is one of the dumbest characters on the show, rivaled only by Timmy's Dad, and his ideas are what often lead Timmy into trouble. He is also, at times, a bit over-emotional. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A via Reality Warping Name: Cosmo Julius Cosma Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: Around 10,000 years old Classification: Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Flight Speed, Magic/Reality Warping, True Flight, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Shapeshifting, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Transmutation, Healing, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Creation, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pain Manipulation with voodoo dolls, Some degree of Toon Force and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duplication, Negation (Taught Tom Sawyer how to have other magic not working when trying to affect his wand), Summoning (Summoned all versions of Crimson Chin to assist Timmy in a fight), Invulnerability (Turned a doll indestructible), Mathematics Manipulation (Crocker claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make 2 + 2 = fish, which was then affirmed by Cosmo and lader reaffirmed by Timmy), Resistance to Magic/Reality Warping & Mind Manipulation (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind, and having everything magic still working), Absorption (After getting physically stronger he was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted) Attack Potency: Large Planet level via Reality Warping (Built a a planetary wall to lock away all the girls from the boys) Speed: Normal Human. Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Flew from Earth to Yugopotamia in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (Comparable to other Fairies who survived a planet destroying bomb), though he can simply resurrect himself. Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, Universal with magic Standard Equipment: His crown, His wand, a fish bowl Intelligence: Cosmo is an absolute idiot, though he was smart enough to create his own board game. Weaknesses: His magic does not work if he is caught in a butterfly net, cannot break Da Rules, cannot use magic without his wand, and he tends to be an absolutely idiotic fairy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Wish Granting:' Cosmo's primary ability is granting wishes. He (along with Wanda) grant wishes for Timmy Turner (although most of the wishes lead to disaster). He uses this to make objects appear out of nowhere, change events, grant super powers, erase memories, etc. '- Shapeshifting:' Cosmo and Wanda disguise themselves as fish. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Causality Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Age Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 5